Chemiluminescent compounds have become widely used in many biological detection experiments. In fact, uses have ranged from detection of blood coagulation chemicals in guinea pigs to steroid detection in humans. (See Achyuthan, Komandoor E. “Enzymatic and kinetic properties of blood coagulation factor XIIIa and guinea pig liver transglutaminase utilizing 6-[N-(4-aminobutyl)-N-ethylamino]-2,3-dihydrophthalizine-1,4-dione, as a novel, specific and sensitive chemiluminescent substrate.” J. Bioluminescence and Chemiluminescence, 13. (1998): 1-11, and Luppa, Peter B. “Concepts for the Syntheses of Biotinylated Steroids.” Bioconjugate Chem., 11. (2000): 239-252, respectively.) Three common luminescent compounds are luminol (I), isoluminol (II), and diethyl isoluminol (III). These compounds emit light when oxidized by hydrogen peroxide in the presence of iron.

Norbornenes are important monomers in ring-opening metathesis polymerizations (ROMP), using, for example, Grubbs' catalyst:
Norbornenes can also be polymerized by other routes, such as addition/vinyl, cationic, and free radical polymerization. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,312,285 and 7,148,302. Note that different polymerization routes will yield polymers having different structures.